Miyako
"Outside this game is a dispassionate world I want no part of." - Miyako Miyako has never really been into games like Wings of an Angel, but when her brother Taro took interest in the game she opted to join him. Miyako's intent at first was to play so that Taro and her could spend time together like they used to when they were younger. Quickly finding excitement from stories out of the beta Miyako was swept away in discussion forums about the different races, regions, and the politics between them. Tho Miyako had planned to follow her brother around in game to spent time together, she never actually added him to her friends list or found him in game when it launched. Miyako is a reflection of the way she feels about the outside world. Isolated and alone the Demonhunter Dhampir was a perfect fit to her dark mood. Thrilled by the power affording her Miyako has endeavored to master her Nodachi. Deciding Asuka might be an excellent place to right the wrongs of the dispassionate world outside Miyako has set off in game to save the oppressed, and kill those that would do evil. Being trapped within the game has added a new top priority for Miyako, to find her brother. In game she has found the PKer group VAS to be detestable and will hunt them down given the opportunity IRL Mieko Kawaguchi as she is known outside the game is in her first year of university at Niigata Seiryo University. Mieko's brother Taro is in his third year of university at Niigata University just thirty minutes away. Mieko and Taro live at home with their mother Sumiye in the city of Niigata. Tho they live in the same house they rarely see each other or share meals. Sumiye is always working, and Mieko and Seiryo are either at school or locked away in their rooms. Seiryo has recently taken to not coming home at all and staying who knows where. Mieko's father Yuudai lives two hours away in Joetsu where he works. Sumiye tells Mieko that her father is working hard to support them, but he only rarely makes the trip back home. Mieko hates the monotony of life. She is sick and tired of family members and professors pretending to care about her or anyone else. She is furious that nobody else cares about the bleak nature of society. Mieko sees the world as a dispassionate prison that must be escaped. Character Stats Race: '''Dhampir '''Class: Demonhunter Level: 5 HP: 64 Str: '''18 '''Dex: '''14 '''Con: '''18 '''Int: '''14 '''Wis: '''11 '''Cha: '''14 '''Fighting Style: Two handed hack and slash Equipment Chest Slot: Mithral Chain Shirt Headband Slot: '''Headband of Deathless Devotion '''Shoulders Slot: '''Cloak of Resistance + 2 '''Neck Slot: '''Amulet of Natural Armor+1 '''Belt Slot: '''Belt of Tumbling '''Hand Slot: '''Gloves of Reconnaissance '''Ring Slot: '''Ring of Protection +1 '''Ring Slot: '''Thieves' Ring '''Feet Slot: '''Daredevil Softpaws '''Other Slot: '''Cracked Dusty Rose Prism '''Both Hands: Luck Blade Nodachi "Snake Eyes"